little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Power of Suggestion (Amy Rose version)
"Poor child." Ralph said. Amy looked up from crying. She saw Ralph and Weasel. They were swimming around Amy like a bunch of sea snakes. "Poor, sweet child." a concerned Weasel added. That caused her to look up at the slippery shadows that passed overhead, Raffish Ralph and Weasel McGreed. "She has a very serious problem." said Ralph, as he swam by. "If only there were something we could do." Weasel said, as he followed close behind. The bear and the weasel circled around her. "But there is something." Ralph lit up. He and Weasel grinned at each other, leaving the statement open for question. Amy stopped crying and saw the bear and weasel. "Who - who are you?" she asked nervously. "Don't be scared." Weasel said, approaching from the front. "We represent someone who can help you." Ralph added, coming over her shoulder. Then he wrapped his arm around her before coming up in front again. "Someone who could make all your dreams come true." Weasel declared. Now he went around her, and she shielded away as he took off her hairband to brush her quills before setting the hairband back on her head. They hugged each other. "Just imagine -" Ralph and Weasel said together. Weasel started, "You and your prince -" "Together, forever. . . ." he and Ralph finished. Amy shook her head. "I don't understand." "Sailor Galaxia has great powers." Weasel said. His eyes glowed, and suddenly, his smile seemed more sinister. So that's why they were so familiar. Amy was surprised. "The evil Sailor Scout?" Then she turned away before shouting, "Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" And she hid her head in her arms, trying to calm her beating heart at the possibility. "Suit yourself." Ralph smirked while swimming away, but not before he noticed a piece of the statue that resembled the face of the one she called Knuckles. "It was only a suggestion." Weasel said. And then he kicked the piece of rubble in Amy's direction, catching her attention. Her face went from anger to longing sadness as she picked up the face and looked at it. Just seeing the statue was enough to have Amy back in tears. Her heart ached to see Knuckles once more, but she thought, 'I want to see him. I want to be near him again.' It was then that she realized, like never before, that now, she didn't see how much in love she was with him. She didn't care what happened; she wanted to be with him more than ever now. She looked at the entrance, with the bear and weasel nearly swimming out, as she pleaded with a crackling voice, "Wait." Ralph and Weasel stopped for a moment, smiling that the fish was now on the hook. They turned around and smiled in unison, "Yeeeeeeeeeess?" Meanwhile, Tails, Charmy, and Kaa were waiting for Amy to come out. But they themselves were feeling down in the dumps. Charmy couldn't help but cry as he and Tails knew that Amy was completely heartbroken. And so seeing his friend like that, he sniffled in sadness. "Poor Amy." sobbed Charmy. "Life can be so cruel." said Tails. Kaa wasn't feeling too happy himself, seeing as how he felt responsible for doing all this. "I didn't mean to tell,“ he confessed. "it was an accident." If he hadn't have cracked from the pressure, and blabbed his mouth off to the king, none of this would have happened. And Amy would have been happy as she was, even though she was breaking her uncle's law in associating herself with a normal echidna. Three shadows passed overhead snapping the three of them out of their guilt and sadness. They swam to catch up with her, with Kaa eying the bear and weasel. "Amy, where are you going?" asked the snake, "Amy, what are you doing here with this riff-raff?" "I'm going to see Sailor Galaxia." Amy told him, as she stuck her chin up at the tone of Kaa's voice. He fell back for a moment in shock grabbing her tail as she tried to swim on. "Amy, no!" Kaa gasped, "No, she's a demon, she's a monster!" The merhog sneered as he tried to pull her back. "Why don't you go tell my uncle?" she snapped, "You're good at that." With a flick of her tail, she dislodged the guilt-ridden snake and hurried after the bear and weasel. Tails and Charmy swam up and looked at Kaa as he started to say something. "But . . . But, I . . ." He thought, like I'm actually going to go back! Hmpf! But he couldn’t think of anything else to say. So, with a determined look on his face, he commanded, "Come on!" They swam after Amy, Ralph, and Weasel in hot pursuit, fearful that Amy would do something that she and the others would do something that they would regret for the rest of their lives. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Power of Suggestion Scenes Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs